Advice
by Risknight
Summary: Sheldon receives some help from an unexpected source.


**I wasn't sure whether to post this in Ramblings or the Woo stories, at first. Then it continued to grow until I decided to post it as a one-shot. I'm not sure when I started this one. I found it in an older notebook, half finished and decided to flesh it out a bit.**

* * *

Sheldon opened his eyes cautiously. He expected to feel pain. He expected to see the bright lights of a hospital room. Instead, he felt fine, and he appeared to be in his Meemaw's house. Slowly he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He smoothed his hand over the handmade quilt she always used. He stood up and walked into the hallway. It was so quiet he could hear the chickens down the road. He headed down to the living room.

There was dust all around. That concerned him deeply because Meemaw always kept a spotless house. He stepped to the front door and looked out at the clear blue sky.

"In or out, son. Make up your mind."

Sheldon looked over in surprise to see his PopPop sitting on the old rocker, holding a soda can. His dad was leaning against the porch rail, whittling on a piece of wood. He approached slowly.

"You're dead," he said timidly. "Both of you."

Her dad nodded. "You always was a bright 'un, Sheldon."

PopPop spit tobacco juice into the can and pointed to a three-legged stool. "Have a seat son. We gotta talk."

Sheldon sat down gingerly on the stool. It was surprisingly comfortable. Almost as nice as his spot. "Am I dead, too?" he asked.

George Cooper looked at his son curiously. "Would it matter if ya were?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes. It would be a great loss to science."

"What about your friends," George asked.

Sheldon fidgeted for a moment. "I am sure they would grieve appropriately. Then life would continue as normal."

"Even for your gal?" PopPop asked.

Sheldon looked away. "Amy is a sensible woman. She will have little difficulty moving on."

"Weren't talkin' about her," PopPop said. "I meant that little gal you love. Penny. She's got a bit of fire in her. Reminds me of my Catherine."

Sheldon blushed. Vaguely he wondered how it was possible to blush if he was dead. "Penny is my friend. She is my roommate's girlfriend."

The window beside him flashed suddenly. Like a tv screen, it came to life. Penny was lying on her bed in the darkened room. Raj was sitting beside her, rubbing her back, as she sobbed into her pillow.

"She sure seems upset," George said gently.

Sheldon's chest felt tight. Why was she crying like that? It hurt to see her so distraught. "She's crying over me?"

PopPop touched the window and suddenly he could hear her. Her sobs wrenched at his heart. Raj was making soothing sounds, to no avail. Leonard appeared in the scene, his hands in his pockets. "It was always him, wasn't it?"

Penny curled tighter around her pillow and Raj jumped up. "Not now," he hissed at Leonard.

Leonard pushed past Raj. "Just say it," he demanded. "I need to hear you say it!"

Penny's sobs grew quieter slowly. "Yes," she whispered. "I love you, Leonard. Just not the way you want. I've always…" her voice broke and she shook with anguish. "Sheldon was always 'the guy'."

"Why did you go out with me?" he asked harshly. Raj grabbed his arm as a precaution. Sheldon barely heard her reply.

"Because he is too good for someone like me."

The scene blinked out of existence and Sheldon placed a palm against it. He looked at his dad with bewilderment. "Penny loves me?" He looked back at the blank window. "Why would she think she isn't good enough?"

George laughed. "That, my boy, is the true mystery of the universe. No man in the world has ever understood how a woman thinks."

Grief washed over him. All that time wasted. Six whole years. He could have spent them with Penny. Instead, he had allowed Leonard to lay claim to her. He had let his friends and family push him to Amy. Even Penny had pushed him toward Amy. Why would she have done that? He had taken her advice, too. Because he had thought Penny could not steer him wrong.

PopPop nodded wisely. "Now you see," he said. "Now you know what you kept denying for so long."

Sheldon felt tears coursing down his cheeks. "I love her," he cried softly. "I just never thought she could ever love me. I said such cruel things to her, so many times, to mask how I felt. To punish her for being with Leonard. Now it's too late to change all of that."

George put away his knife and blew shavings from the small arrow he had carved. "Well, not exactly," he drawled out.

He looked at his son fondly, and Sheldon felt a soothing peace settle all around him from the love in his dad's eyes. "This is for you," George said, holding out the arrow. He set it in Sheldon's hand. "Mary was the love of my life. I had my problems. Demons I found hard to overcome at times. Your momma helped me live with them, though. She was a firecracker. I love her more than life itself."

"My Catherine is the same. Strong, beautiful, a force of nature. She made every day worthwhile," PopPop said. "You could have that same kind of love. A woman who makes you get up each mornin' with a smile on your face. Someone who will help you, support you, and fight you when you're wrong. And when the lights go out, she'll make you feel like you're Superman. That's why we're here. We've been waitin' on you so we could show you what you're riskin'."

"That Amy's a good girl," George said. "But she ain't the one who sets your blood on fire, son."

"What do I do?" Sheldon asked softly.

"Follow the arrow. It'll show you the way to your heart's desire," his dad said kindly.

Sheldon looked down at his hand and thought about Penny. The arrow spun around twice before coming to a stop. It pointed toward the house. He stood and walked over to the door. He paused and looked at his dad and grandfather. He gave them a true smile. "I miss you both," he said sadly. "And so does Mom and Meemaw."

PopPop smiled. "We love you, Sheldon Lee. Someday we'll all be together again. Not for a long time, but eventually. Hopefully, you'll bring your Penny by to say hi."

Sheldon smiled and turned to the door. He walked into the house and the arrow spun once more. It pointed to the stairs, so he walked up them. He followed it down the hall. It led him to the small bedroom he had always used when he slept over. He opened the door and a flash of light blinded him just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

His head pounded and his right side felt as if it was on fire. He squinted against the bright overhead light as he opened his eyes.

"Oh my God!" he heard his sister exclaim. "Momma! Come quick! He's awake!"

"Shhh," Sheldon whispered as his head began to pound harder.

"Sweet merciful Jesus," his mom cried out joyously. "Shelly, baby? It's mommy! I'm right here, honey! I prayed and prayed and my prayers were answered!"

He sighed and looked at his mom. "Please do not shout. My hearing has not been affected."

"Dr. Cooper? I am Dr. Waters. You are at Huntington Memorial. How do you feel?"

"Like I was in a car accident," he said wearily. "Which is not surprising since that is what happened."

Dr. Waters nodded. "You had deep tissue bruising along your right side, several lacerations, and a broken wrist. You lost a lot of blood. We almost lost you at one point. You went into shock and had to be revived."

Sheldon looked around the room. He turned to his mom and sister. "Where is Penny?"

They looked at each other worriedly and Missy walked over to take his hand. "She's at home, I think. She…" Missy looked uncomfortable.

"Your fiancée barred her from visiting," Dr. Waters said, watching his patient intently.

"My what?!" Sheldon squeaked.

* * *

Penny stared blankly at the tv, her blanket wrapped loosely around her. For six years she had hidden how she felt about Sheldon. She had done it so well, she even had herself almost convinced that she didn't love the whack-a-doodle.

Then he got hurt. A kid late for class had whipped into the Cal-Tech parking lot too fast and clipped him as he and Leonard were crossing the lot to go to a meeting. When Leonard had called, her world had shattered apart. All those suppressed feelings, all the pent up emotions, had all come pouring out. She had sat by his bed and held his hand. When Amy had seen the way she acted, she had gotten so angry.

Penny hadn't meant to hurt Amy. She really did like the other woman. Amy had screamed at her for what felt like hours, and then barred her from seeing Sheldon. That was four days ago. Everything was all screwed up. Amy hated her. Leonard hated her. Howard was conflicted because Leonard was his friend but she was Bernadette's friend. Only Raj seemed to understand she didn't do it intentionally.

Penny's phone vibrated on the table and she reached over for it on autopilot.

_I would like to speak to you. -Sheldon Cooper_

She gasped softly. Sheldon? Oh lord! He was awake! She re-read his message and her heart stuttered. Had Amy or Leonard told him? Did he hate her now? Was he going to tell her she was delusional and to stay away? She couldn't take that! She couldn't watch him send her away! Her phone buzzed again and she read the new message.

_It is very important. -Sheldon  
_

She stood and walked back to the bedroom. She splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. The ravages of four days of almost nonstop tears had her looking pretty haggard. How could she go see him? He deserved much more than she had to offer, even if he could forgive her for how she felt. Penny shuffled back into the bedroom and crawled into bed. She turned off her phone and pulled the blanket over herself.

* * *

It was dark when she opened her eyes. She frowned and blinked a couple of times to clear her eyes. What had woken her up? She froze when fingers ghosted over her arm.

"I told you I wanted to speak to you," Sheldon said softly.

Penny flipped over to look up at him. Her heart thudded against her ribs. He looked so tired. His left arm was in a sling. She lifted a hand toward him but stopped before making contact. She started to drop her hand but Sheldon grabbed her wrist. He stared into her eyes as he brought her hand to his cheek.

"I ended my relationship with Amy," he began. "I regret that I have caused her pain, but I am unable to continue lying. I have been in love only once in my life. With a wonderful woman who drives me crazy on a daily basis. Who brings chaos wherever she goes. Who makes me dream. And desire. And live," he whispered softly as he bent and pressed his lips to hers.

He meant it to be a gentle kiss to show his love for her. The instant their lips touched, control was just a meaningless word. One of them moaned. One of them sighed. When they finally stopped kissing, they were both surprised to find they were lying on the bed, legs entwined.

Sheldon twisted to the side a bit to ease the pressure on his sore arm. "Tell me," he demanded tenderly. "Tell me that you love me."

Penny's eyes widened for a moment. "How do you…" She closed her eyes. "Amy or Leonard told you."

Sheldon kissed her cheek. "Actually, you did," he corrected. She looked at him with confusion. "I don't know if it was a dream, or a vision, or what it was, Penny. But I saw you laying in your bed. Raj was trying to comfort you. Leonard came in and made you admit how you felt."

He eased his good arm under her neck and cradled her head against his chest. He was astounded by how easy it was to touch her once he admitted how he felt. It was almost as if his skin demanded the contact.

"How is that possible?" she asked as she placed a hand on his chest.

Sheldon shook his head. "I don't know. It shouldn't be possible, but I swear to you I saw it." He looked down at her pleadingly. "Please tell me."

Penny smiled and reached up to cup his jaw. "I love you, Sheldon. I always have."

He sighed with combined relief and happiness. "I love you, Penny."

They relaxed against her pillows and just held each other. Sheldon felt tears seep into his shirt and he looked down at Penny.

"I never wanted to hurt either of them," she said sadly. "I really tried to be a good friend and girlfriend."

Sheldon breathed out slowly. "Why do you think you are not good enough for me?" he asked hesitantly. "You are compassionate, friendly, loyal, honest and trustworthy, Penny. Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side."

She closed her eyes tight. "I'm stupid, Sheldon. How long before you get upset because I don't understand you? Or because I do something that irritates you?"

"Oh, right about now," he said gruffly. "You are not stupid, Penny. You just have different knowledge that I do. Raj thinks we fill in each other's weaknesses. I think he is correct. Penny, I love you. I wish I had not fought it so hard for so long. We might have avoided hurting others. But I will not give you up just for their peace of mind. I only want to be with you."

Penny softened, sinking into his embrace fully. "Now what?" she asked quietly.

"I was thinking that for our first date, we could have a Star Wars marathon," he shrugged.

"Veto," Penny said with a grin. "How about a romantic dinner and dancing?"

"Counter proposal," Sheldon said with a shudder. "Kite fighting and lunch at Carney's."

Penny leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Final offer. Spaghetti here, and The Fifth Element on DVD."

Sheldon captured her lips again. "Deal."


End file.
